


SMPRonpa: The End of an Era. A Dream SMP killing game

by justanihachu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanihachu/pseuds/justanihachu
Summary: Tommy is placed in a setting of a basement where nobody could get out from. He and 24 other people are forced to gain trust and find out who the masterminds are, until greed and motivation comes and makes other people kill and other people try to figure out who is the killer.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	SMPRonpa: The End of an Era. A Dream SMP killing game

**Author's Note:**

> Some things you need to know  
> There's a writing crew of 3.  
> Trigger Warnings will be sent before things that could trigger others
> 
> Right now... That's all you need to know.  
> Don't harass creators with this story ig? We can just keep this in the more fictional side of the community.   
> Enjoy reading! :]

It was just a day like any other on the Dream SMP. War, politics, everything in between. Yet for some reason, I couldn’t remember anything other than the few useless thoughts that swarmed around my head. I scratched my head for answers, yet I couldn’t find anything. All I could see was darkness, the deep black of my vision enveloping my thoughts. Why am I blacked out? Am I gonna get hurt? I don't know. It was early in the morning when Wilbur and I arose for the day. Technoblade was nowhere to be seen and I just assumed he was mining or lurking around. Wilbur and I had breakfast and when I went outside, I felt a sharp pain at the back of my neck. I suddenly passed out and now I am in a state like this. Before I passed out, I heard a familiar voice that echoed through my head. “I'm sorry, I’m really sorry, Tommy.” It said, which was all I could remember until I opened my eyes with the bright lighting around me, quickly causing me to cover my eyes.

'Hey, Niki. Are you alright?' I blurred out. Not knowing what to say at the moment.

'Tommy... How can you think I am okay? I'm going out of my mind... We don't know where we are or what happened before I blacked out.' Niki replied.

'At situations like this, we can stay relaxed at minimum.' Wilbur's voice echoes through-out the room. 

'There's really nothing in this room besides a desk.' Tubbo points out the obvious and goes back to vibing.

'Can you try opening that door?' I asked Techno and Schlatt.

'It can't open. Me and Technoblade have tried three times already - we used all our strength.' Schlatt said.

'Are we just gonna... Die here? What's going to happen?!' Niki started to panic even more.

'Phone service doesn't even work. Our phones are basically useless... No wi-fi and we are unable to call anyone' Quackity spoke up.

'All we can do is wait.' Eret broke up his silence, before just sitting down on the floor.

'Question - Is everyone alright at the moment?' Fundy asks everyone.

We all just nod... Nothing bad happened to me and I felt like we just got knocked out and taken. If we just sit and wait - could we end up safe again? Are we just gonna stay here forever? There's so many questions and 0 answers to my questions. After what felt like an hour of silence... The door started to slowly open. Techno quickly opens it and we all get up.

'Maybe this is just a cruel joke by someone?' Tubbo brought up the idea as we were walking.

'That's possible, but the dedication of putting us here is kind of strange.' Techno replies.

'If we just find a way out or just all of us stay chill, I think we could handle the situation.' Eret says and everyone goes back to silence.

As we were walking - we end up in a path with multiple corridors... We go to the dining hall and we notice that everyone else was here... AwesamDude, Dream, Karl, HBomb, Punz... Even AndreaBotez. The only two people who weren't here were Vurb and Jack Manifold. We all just stare at eachother... Nobody knew what to think anymore. Why are we here? What's the reason everyone's here? I also notice that nobody had any tools, not even armor.

'So... L'manburg didn't do this.' George muttered

'Why would we have done this? Are you out of your mind?' Niki gets angry at George.

'This situation is a little overwhelming... I don't know what to think of anymore' Alyssa looked around the dining hall after.

Punz comes closer to them and asks 'Wait... You also were in a blanked out room? Like trapped?' 

'Yes. We were trapped in this blanked out room and the door suddenly opened.' Techno replies to Punz. 'Is that what you wanted to know?'

'Well... The door also opened out of the blue for us.' Punz said.

'Why did I even decide to come back here...' Andrea says to herself.

Dream sits on one of the chairs - 'Well... I don't think Jack and Vurb could've done this. They aren't in here and I don't think they could do this.'

'EVERYONE is here. Who else could've done it then?!' Niki shouts

'Calm down, Niki, calm down... We're all uncertain on what's going on.' Wilbur comes close to Niki after.

Tommy was just spectating... He didn't want to talk right now and just wanted to hear everyone else out. People started interrupting eachother moments later.

'What's the purpose of t-' (Ponk)  
'We shouldn't just sit down here! Take a look around!' (Sam)  
'Just look at the situation we're in can we all calm the fuck down?' (Schlatt)  
'S-Stop... You're stressing some people out!' (Alyssa)  
'Well we need to discuss who the hell could've done this!' (Fundy)  
'You're just shouting! We're getting no where if we just keep shouting at everyone!' (Karl)  
'Oh my god. What's the point of-...' (Tubbo)  
'Can we all just calm the FUCK down? We're all talking over eachother!' (Sapnap)  
'You're the one that just cutted me out...' (Tubbo)

'We're done with this? Are we fine now?' Dream asks as the room fell into silence again.

'Wait... Question. Did anyone else see multiple corridors in your side, Manburg?' Skeppy asks them.

'Well... Yeah.' Tommy said - 'I think the other corridors were... One said dorms and the other said completely nothing. I just ignored it for the better.'

'Okay... Good. I also saw a place saying dorms and a scratched off one...' Skeppy replies.

'At least we are talking peacefully now, right?' Ant said

Some of us just nodded our heads to agree with Ant... We didn't have anything else to talk about at the moment. Minutes later, we start hearing a sound... It came from a TV-looking device on the corner of the dining hall. 

Ding dong, Bing Bong. Ding Ding Dong Dong.

Something... Came on the screen. They couldn't tell what it is. It wasn't an animal or human and it started speaking 'Ahem... I'm checking... Uh, can you hear me? Heeeeeelllloooooooo? Alright. I think you can hear me. Everyone in the dining hall; please come to the gym that's pretty close to the dining hall. Come there in 5 minutes. I'm gonna be waiting!' After that the monitor turns off.

'What. Was. That?' Eret asks after watching that.

'Gym...? I guess we could go look for that. We have nothing else to do.' Ponk most likely said that to himself.

We're just walking together... None of us wanted to be in different areas in the unknown. I don't know anymore, I can only listen to the person that took us...But who are they? Who could've trapped us all in here... I admit - it's pretty hard work for some pleb or plebs. I can only wonder if it could be one of us, but how? Nobody started the message unless it was pre-recorded. As we headed to the gymnasium... We saw another room besides it saying in big words BASEMENT. Some of us were tempted to go check that out more than the gymnasium, but we did have a time limit of some sort.

'Seems like we are probably right on time.' Bad broke the silence.

'We might have extra time; but what's the use of it now? We have like a minute.' Fundy shrugs after saying it.

Andrea sighs and says 'Well... Maybe we could use that time for some quick introductions? I don't know all of you...'

All of us quickly introduced ourselves to Andrea... Apparently we had a lot of time for that. I just stood near Callahan and introduced him instead. To be honest... I think if Andrea is here... Why others aren't here? Like Kacey or Minx... Tricia? It would make it more chaotic but I guess it is what it is. After sometime something finally shows up... It looked like a dream plush...

'Hello, hello my guests... I'm glad to see all of you here.' it said to us.

'The fuck are you supposed to be, man?' I couldn't hold it in... It was just weird.

'Let me explain. I am your kidnapper, I guess. My name is Dreamokuma... I'm basically a really smart electronic; like Dream!' Dreamokuma says it in a loving tone...? I didn't know.

'That's pretty flattery, but what the hell? You couldn't have been something else?' Dream decides to point it out.

'Well... Who else could I have been? This is your town and stuff. L'manburg is just a small, unnecessary piece.' Dreamokuma says it to probably trigger a certain someone on purpose... It quickly continued it's saying after. 'My purpose in here is to... Make you all kill eachother. Less people = less stress and annoying stans. If you want to get out of here just make a quick little murder... You don't have to do anything else! Before you start speaking... I also wanna hand out you these special DreamPads. They have rules and other stuff you have to follow. I guess that was the entire summary.'

'That's a lot to take in for one.' HBomb came forward and started talking 'And... Killing eachother? Well - some of us do hate eachother, but like why? What do you have against us? What happens if we don't follow the rules?'

Dreamokuma takes in what HBomb said and instantly replies with 'I have nothing against you. I just want to see some of you dead... I have no motive, no purpose. Aaaaaaaaaaand if you break one of the rules... The punishment is death!'

'You're out of your mind! Why are we forced to do this?!' Niki shouts at it...

Dreamokuma just ignores Niki... He starts handing out the DreamPads. I take a look at my DreamPad and I start reading the rules, because if I broke them... I would just face an unfortunate death. I open up the DreamPad.

1\. You cannot destroy your way out. That is just a way to face death...

2\. Do not attempt to destroy Dreamokuma. If you do... You'll just end up hurting yourself!

3\. You cannot sleep in anywhere besides the dorms in night time, although it won't get you killed it will get you hurt.

4\. You must get away with murder to get out. Don't get caught by anyone.

5\. Do not enter the opposite gender's bathroom or locker room!

6\. The blackened cannot kill over 2 people or you'll die yourself.

All of these were the rules. They were clear and easy to follow... I didn't even want to do anything like that besides trying to hurt the Dreamokuma. I just turn off the DreamPad and hold it. Everyone else also read the rules and Dreamokuma just left...

'Dream... Did you do this all?!' (Karl)  
'What's the meaning of this... What the hell!?' (Quackity)  
'Dream. Are you the one that planned this?' (Techno)  
'GUYS. It's not me; I'm not the one who did THIS.' (Dream)  
'Then fucking explain?!' (Wilbur)  
'We're just forced to kill and follow the rules... There's no point in escaping!' (Andrea)  
'It's not me... It's just too obvious that I made this and then just placed a plush version of me?! How's that?' (Dream)  
'I believe him... Now can we all just settle down? Like we did before?' (George)  
'I can't even stay calm... I am just done.' (Purpled)  
'Did anyone else notice that we have dorm keys and a mini-map?' (Schlatt)  
'All of us don't care right now; WE JUST WANT ANSWERS!' (Tommy)  
'If we just discuss it in a more chill place - like the dining hall... Maybe we could get food and chill out?!' (Awesam)

As it turned a little more calmer, Ponk chimes in 'Yeah, I agree with Sam... If we come to a agreement we could chill out later on?'

'Yeah. I think we can all take a little rest.' Skeppy nods in agreement

'There's no point in arguing at the moment. That's what that... Dreamokuma thing wants us to do.' Sapnap also agrees with the minority.

Leaving the gymnasium... Tommy decides to go to the bathroom and sits down on one of the seats. It was a lot to handle and he had a lot going through his head... He just wanted to stay away from everyone is just screaming and arguing now... It's like all mastered and planned out. The person controlling Dreamokuma wants to reach the maximum distrust of everyone... To the point of killing. 'If I became vulnerable even a little bit... I would just get killed by someone taking that advantage.' Tommy just thought to himself. 'They want us to feel despair, hatred, distrust and anger... What's the purpose? Even some of the nice people are befalling.' Stressing out he finally tries embracing the situation and he heads back to the dining hall. He saw everyone calmly eating lunch or dinner... He didn't know what time it is. On the table, there was an empty seat for him with some cookies and tea.

Tubbo strikes up a conversation with Tommy 'Hey... Tommy. Apparently me and you live next to eachother. That's pretty pog.'

'Yeah, yeah. It's pretty pog...' I said pretty quietly.

'If you're feeling bad, I was the one that brought you cookies, Tommy.' Alyssa tried to cheer up Tommy. 'I feel like I should take care of everyone. I just want everyone to be alright.'

'You're... Pretty nice, Alyssa. Thanks for that.' I tried to pretend to be a little bit cheerful about the situation.

'All of us are feeling a little bit blue... We can get through this.' Sam also tried to cheer up Tommy.

'I just wanna look around by myself...' Tommy said.

Everyone started discussing besides me. I just wanted to look around for any will of escaping or just to know my surroundings. I eat a couple cookies and drink my tea and I go to the kitchen. Tubbo also got up and started following me. I place my dishes in the sink and leave the kitchen, Tubbo does the same. Heading to the dorms that are the closest to me at this point, I take a look around... I see the dorms alligned as... Let me take a note and remember. This is the order from left to right. Sapnap, Tubbo, Me, Niki, Purpled, Badboyhalo, AwesamDude, HBomb, Ponk, Alyssa, Techno and Callahan these were my dormmates? Is that what you call that. I can also feel Tubbo behind me...I finally try to say something.

'You're just... Following me for no reason. It's getting kind of weirdchamp.' I tried to sound as annoyed as possible.

'I'm not following you for no reason, I guess I'm trying to protect you.' Tubbo replies

I look around 'Protect me from what?' I asked Tubbo

Tubbo was a little hesitant, but he said back 'You don't know. Anyone can attack in any moment, right? They can't hurt you if I see it happen.'

'Y'know they can just kill us both? What will happen then?' I said

'Oh yeah... That's a possibility, I guess.' Tubbo thought a bit more, then said - 'Well... One of us could call for help or run away as the other is dying.'

'Jesus that's dark to think about. Tubbo you've really grown.' 

'I did? I feel the same and I think I act the same as I used to.' 

I start heading down, nudging Tubbo to come with me. To not be in absolute silence, I say 'Where do you want to go? There's three rooms to explore - the basement, storage room or that room named ISOLATION.'

'Well, uh... The isolation room or whatever it is sounds like the current situation we basically are in. I'd go to the basement.' Tubbo quickly said what he wanted to say and started heading there.

I follow him and we were close to the basement door. Tubbo opens it and the rustling of the door screams through the room. Looking down... There were lines of stairs with a barely lit light source. A lot of it is just dark...

'Do we go down there...?' Tubbo asked me.

'You're joking...? If we just head into the darkness in the situation we are in...' I couldn't talk anymore. Curiosity was getting to me, but I needed to deny it - 'We're asking for death if we just go down there.' Then I proceeded to close the door.

'What about the storage room instead? Surely that has to be safer.' Tubbo brought up that.

'Well... There's no other choice... Kind of.' 

Opening the storage room; it was mostly filled with lots of junk, boxes, equipment and water or food resources. Anything we needed is here... Like candy, scissors, first aid-kits. We can take anything from here, I guess.

'Lovely. We should tell everyone else about this room if they need it...' Tubbo said

'We should go pardon our ways and tell others about this.

Free Time!  
Pick a person to gain trust with.  
Sapnap, Callahan or Fundy

\-------------------------

Sapnap's free time event

I see the first person I can tell that to... Sapnap. Standing near the dorms he was writing down the order... He had others listed too.

'Heeeeeeeey, big S. Do you need anything at the moment?' I came behind him and asked.

'Well... Not really, but I could use some food and water in my dorm.' Sapnap said 'Perhaps I need some decorations, I guess. What's the sudden asking?'

'We may not be in the best terms right now, but I found this storage room and it has anything that you need.' I blurred out

'I haven't seen the storage room... Thanks for letting me know. Where exactly is it?' Sapnap asked

'Down this hallway... Next to the basement. Like right there... Hopefully that was useful.' I pointed down the hall to where the storage room was

'I guess that was helpful. Thanks...?' Sapnap said

I guess it wasn't that bad... Hopefully I can feel that he started to trust me a little bit. I just feel tired right now. How late was it? I didn't know.

\-------------------------

Callahan's free time event.

I didn't know this person, but I guess I could tell them where the storage room was at. I looked for him, but I haven't seen him and so, I went to the dorms and knocked. Waiting for a response; Callahan finally opens the door.

'Hello, Callahan. I don't know if you saw this and or need to use it... There's a storage room down this hall with any necessities that you need.'

Looking kind of hesitant... Callahan steps out and closes his door. I start walking down the hall and so I start up small talk.

'So... How are you? Are you feeling alright? Nod your head if you are.' I told him.

Callahan slightly nods and eventually we reach the storage room. I wait there and Callahan takes a pencil and paper and wrote in small letters - 'Thank you, Tommy.' Leaving the storage room... I feel like me and Callahan earned eachothers trust temporarily.

\-------------------------

Fundy's free time event.

Where the hell is Fundy at? He wasn't at his dorm and anywhere around. While roaming around... Looking for Fundy, I see him walk out the bathroom eventually. I come up to him and strike up quick talk with him.

'Wassup, Fundy. Have you been exploring the rooms?' 

Fundy didn't say anything for a moment and then decided to say 'Not really... I've only seen the dorms. Nothing else'

'Well... If you ever need a tail and fox ears there's a storage room just for you.' I tell him.

'What the fuck, dude... At least show me the storage room if I'll actually ever need anything.' Fundy kind of got pissed, I guess.

'Knew you would need it. Follow me furboy.' I kept teasing Fundy

After showing him the storage room... I feel like I lost trust, but also gained trust with Fundy. I don't know what it is anymore.

\-------------------------

After sharing the information... I think Tubbo can handle the rest and everyone else can share the information. I am gonna go relax in my dorm. As Tommy opened his dorm's door he notices that it's a pretty lovely place inside there. A small cabinet, closet, bed, kitchen area; just a cosy place in general. He lays down in the bed and doesn't notice how he quickly fell asleep... Apparently it was pretty late, but he didn't know. Nobody knew what time it was or is. The next day, Tommy got out of bed after taking care of his hygiene - he heads down to the dining hall.

'Good morning, Tommy.' greeted him Sapnap and Andrea

'Hi, Tommy!' also greeted him Bad, Niki and Tubbo

'Good morning, guys...' I replied with. I was pretty tired at the moment. 'How are you doing?'

'Not the greatest, but certaintly not the worst.' Bad was the first to reply.

'I think I can agree with Badboyhalo. I'm doing pretty well.' Andrea said

'I can say it's going pretty peaceful at the moment.' Tubbo thought about his current situation probably.

'About me... I can say that I can't really complain. It's not the worst.' Niki also thought about her current situations and stuff most likely.

'No comment.' Sapnap said.

'Glad to know that most of you are feeling good. For me... I'm feeling kind of alright y'know.' I didn't know what to reply with.

'I'm surprised that we are the ones that woke up early. I felt like I went to sleep last.' Sapnap brought it up.  
  
Andrea stretches a little bit and also says 'I'm not that surprised. I love having productive mornings.'

I was just eating my food and chilling with them. It was pretty peaceful with just us 6 at the table. After I was done, I went to the other side to see what I can find. The first thing that caught my interest was the arcade... Something fun for once, right? As I enter I notice Dream playing Pac-Man peacefully on his own. Looking around I notice games like Donkey Kong... Mario Kart and some random space shooter games. I didn't have anything else to do, so I come up to Dream.

'Eyyyyyy big D! How are you doing and how are ya, dude?' I tried to sound as 'me' as possible.

'Oh, I am just playing some pac-man. Nothing much is going on...I guess you can say I'm feeling neutral?' Dream quickly replied with.

'I'm not interrupting you am I? Is it okay?' I asked him

Dream took a little bit of time until -'You aren't interrupting. I'm at my maximum focus.'

'Oh... I'll get going anyway, cya soon.' And after that I just left him there.

Stepping out, I look and see a real big room ahead. More specifically it was a garden... I push the door and it opens with ease. Inside there was Alyssa and Callahan; they were both watering plants and hanging out. There were sapplings and flowers... A small shed and hoes, rakes, garbage can. It was a pretty lively place. After sometime of me just standing there - Alyssa notices me just there looking like a stalker. She then decided to say;

'Umm, Tommy...? Are you just gonna stand there?' 

'What.' I starteed moving then, just checking around the garden. 'I was just looking... What's your problem?'

Alyssa took a moment, 'Well... You stood there for a hot minute. Although that's nothing bad; it got a little more concerning.' she sounded like she was worried.

'It's not like I'm planning to do a double kill. I think you'd both just tag team murder me.' I maybe reassured them with that.

Callahan wrote down on a paper 'I think Tommy's okay. He isn't intimidating at all.'

'I guess you are right, Cal... Tommy probably came here for the purpose of looking around.' A bit after, she said 'Anyway. Feel free to do whatever you need to do Tommy. It's okay.'

'Alright' I said 'Good to know that you trust me just a little bit.' 

The garden was alright... Plants were growing, there were lots of sapplings and flowers. It was honestly beautiful, hopefully others could take care of the garden since I ain't doing that, there's just too much to take care of for me. I step out and I see the restrooms which are only on this side... There's nothing else to check, so I have some free time, right?

Free Time!  
Choose one character to gain trust with.

Tubbo, Sapnap, Dream or Andrea

\-------------------------

Tubbo's Free Time Event.

Even though he's pretty weird and awkward I should be friends with him. Well... That's not what I think of Tubbo. He's pretty nice, but I can't deny that he's awkward... I go to the dining hall and I see Tubbo leaning on the table like he was sleeping.

'I'm not disturbing you, am I?' I asked him while trying to sit down - 'Maybe we could hang-out?'

He glances to my way and just makes the Hmm...? sound. 'What do you want to do?'

I took sometime to think 'I don't know. We could go to the arcade, if you aren't lazy.'

'But, I just wanna sleep.' He replied to me. 'Can you pick something with less walking?'

What the hell, Tubbo was my thought at the moment. It took me some time to think about something else. 'I can't think of anything else. Just start walking you sleepy bitch.'

'I cannnnnnnnnnoooooot. I'm feeling restless, dude.' Tubbo said in a tired tone

'After you are done sleeping, we can hang out then? How about that?' I blurred out

'Alright. I'm just gonna... go to... sleep.' Tubbo started to gaze off.

It was not that fun, but I felt like we grew a tiny bond together. Hopefully we trust eachother a little more.

\-------------------------

Sapnap's Free Time Event

As Tommy was looking for people to talk with; Sapnap walks down the hallway and calls out for Tommy. Coming closer to start a conversation. 

"I wanted to talk about something, Tommy. Can we talk about this privately?" He said in a angry or serious tone, I couldn't tell. 

I was just a little shocked by his sudden call out. I was thinking of scenarios that might happen and I just mutter "Alright. Let's go to the gym, maybe? If someone is there we could go to the storage room.' I was a little concerned. 

He just nodded back to me "We just need to make sure nobody hears us. The location doesn't matter" Sapnap said. I couldn't see his intentions. 

Walking into the gym, which was empty. Sapnap closes the door and says "I need an accomplice... For murder. I want to make sure nobody sees it happening.' Sapnap said in a creepy tone... The room was getting a little chill after that. 

I think. I didn't want to do anything, but I want to get him out now. "I don't want to do it. Just pick a room where it's safe to kill at, okay? Don't you fucking get me into your murderous acts.' I became angry. "I would agree on anything if it's not murder.'

He was a little hesitant... Soon after he became calmer "I respect that. Just don't talk about this anymore, alright? We don't want to let anyone find out about out scheme." He grabbed my shoulder after

A little scared, I exited the gym with a hope that me and Sapnap are better friends, I guess. Hopefully, he doesn't do anything dumb.

\-------------------------

Dream's Free Time Event

Could it be fate that there' s an arcade inside here? To keep some of our sanity stable? I just thought about it while going to the arcade. Dream was still there and I decided to talk to him a little more.

"Dream." I said casually to him. He didn't reply to me at first, so I touched his shoulder and raised my voice a little "Dream! Wanna do something?" 

"Uhhh, yeah." He mutters "Wanna play a game or something?" He spoke to me nicely. 

"Y'know we could try to beat our scores on some of these games and stuff, maybe?" I responded to him.

"That sounds like a fun idea or we could just go to the kitchen and try to make something? I'm kind of done. I don't really wanna play anything' He lets out a little sigh and stretches out.

"Sure, sure. I don't mind anything if it's hanging out with you." I tried to make it ad clear as possible that I'm being friendly

He shrugged and the rest was history. We tried to make food in the kitchen with sabotages and lots of anger issues or something like that. At the end we became a little closer with Dream or just to say; Our trust started growing a little after all of that chaos.

\-------------------------

Andrea's Free Time Event

Even if I didn't know much about some people, I guess I could hang out with them? I just thought to myself at my current moment. I just go look around for one person who I didn't really know. I enter the kitchen and I see Andrea cleaning the dishes.

"What's up, Tommy?" She sounded happy when she said that.

"Nothing's much, I am just looking for people to hangout with." I replied to her, casually.

"We could do the dishes or do the dishes with talking." She tells me soon after.

"That's not... Fine, I guess." I grab and I dry out the dishes after she washes them and I just boringly place them "What is your favorite game, I guess? It can be a board game, video game or anything" I askes her.

"If I had to be honest... I'd say chess because I grew up being competitive in chess." She waited a little bit and said a bit after "I want to know - if you are a morning person or an owl?"

I hesitated a bit "I guess I can be any. I do go to school and stuff, yet I go to sleep late. It's honestly different" I didn't really know what to reply with. I was just both

"Well as you know - I'm a morning person as I told you earlier. I like making food, cleaning and stuff like that" She sounded like she is passionate in her mornings. I ddin't question her

"You can go if you want, I'll just sort everything out because these are the final dishes." She said and I just quickly walk out.

It was much, I just hope she trusts me a little more now. I only got like 2 things about her. 

\-------------------------

I don't have a lot of things to do at the moment, I was just standing in the hallway, doing nothing much. I walked back and forth, until I see someone approaching me.

Eret waved at me and then said "Hey, Tommy. I overheard that the ladies are having a ladies night and I thought maybe we could do a male version of that" His tone was joyful, like he wanted to have it badly.

"Great. Who's in it?" I asked him.

"Right now, I can proudly say that Fundy, Tubbo, Sam and Techno are gonna be there. We will meet up at 11:30 at my dorm at night today." He said back

"Sure, sure. I'll join because I don't really have anything to do and at least we now have a clock in our DreamPads" I replied with without really caring.

"We could try to do party preparations." He was starting to walk - "I'll be going into the storage room" He nudged me to come with.

We went on basically a party spree. We grabbed pillows, pizza and other food items, drinks and other stuff. We also passed by Alyssa, Niki and Andrea who went to the kitchen. After most of the time passes; me and Eret go into the kitchen and notice that they were doing something

"Hey Alyssa, Niki and Andrea." Eret greeted them "What are you doing?"

"Hey, Eret and Tommy! Andrea, me and Alyssa are making pastries like cookies or at least try to" She said happily.

"Can we also join in?" I asked them with somr sort of glee. I wanted to have cookies, I guess.

"Yeah, sure. We don't mind, right girls?" Andrea replied to me quickly.

"We don't mind!" Alyssa and Niki said back.

"Let's start, then!" Niki was really happy as she said that. She was excited for more people here.

We try to bake... Emphasis on try. Some of them didn't work out and we needed to do it for a while. We were still kind to eachother if we messed up some ingredients... Or two. It honestly felt amazing and genuinely felt like a dream team. Maybe we increased some of our friendship, bond and trust? After long and long hours; Me and Eret come back with cookies and prepare his dorm. After we were done it was around 4 o' clock.

Free Time!  
Choose one character to gain trust with

AntFrost, Karl or George

\-------------------------  
AntFrost's Free Time Event

What could I do right now? Was my current thought process. I was walking around and I peek inside the shed. I see Ant and he was trying to get up onto the roof of the shed.

"Are you okay?" I asked him in concern. "What are you even trying to do?"

"Oh, I am just trying to get up on things that I can't for fun." He kept trying to get up as he said that - "I'm just bored out of my mind."

"I guess that could be fun for a moment..." I look around the garden and the small shed and I see a hangnail lookin' thing above it "If we got up there we could try to tie some kind of rope and others could also get up there."

He also looked up to see what I was talking about and he also notices "There's rope in the shed and also we do need to get up." He said casually.

I grabbed the rope and come back, I suggest him for me to raise him up and we tried it. It kind of worked out and then I passed the rope to him. He hung it up there and threw the rope down. I lached on and climbed up. 

"I guess I couldn't have done it without you?" He spoke right after.

"We can do other things now, like keep it like an hangout." I told him while being pumped up, somehow.

We talked for a little while and I think we became better friends for the moment. Hopefully, I can hang out with him anytime soon.

\-------------------------

Karl's Free Time Event

I sit down in the dining hall and Karl swooshes in. I see him as he walks towards me. 

"Heya, Tommy. Wanna do something?" Karl said in excitement. 

I just shrugged. "What do you wanna do?" I asked him

"I am in a pranking mood. I just don't know what to do" He thinks a little bit and then says "How about we disorganize everything and make it unpleasant to loom at?"

"We should do that in the dining hall because its basically the middle and it will be unavoidable." I also suggested to Karl and I get up from my where I was sitting.

He grabs chairs and places them in other places, like in the corner and making them sitting backwards. "Something like this. Just chaotic...?"

"Yeah, that's pretty alright. I'll mess up the paintings." I took off some of the paintings and places them on the ground.

We messed up the dining hall purely out of fun and after some time, we made it beauty. 

"Thanks for the help, Tommy." He said when he was calmer than before.

"This was pretty exciting... We just need to get out fast before anyone notices." I tell him as I exited the dining hall. Hopefully we are better friends or grew a nice bond?

\-------------------------

George's Free Time Event

As I go into the storage room to take some food and I see a weirdo beating a box with a wooden sword. Partially, I wanted to ignore George until he hears me walking and he asked me "Do you want to train with me" he seemed pretty passive.

"Oh. Are you training your pvp witha cardboard box?" I asked him straight after.

He looks at it and looks back at me "Well, yeah." he said back "I don't have anything else to do"

"Okay... I'll just borrow one of these" I said as I grabbed a sword and notified him for a duel.

"I'll take that as a yes..." He sounded sinister for a moment while going at me and we just go at it. We just defend ourselves from some hits and then we try to throw empty boxes at eachother to be a little more competitive... It ends as a loss for me

"Yeah! Just beat the shit out of a kid, feeling good" He said in an excited tone. 

"Fuck you, man." I said with a little bit of anger "I'll just get going."

I left after our little scuffle. I took some food with me and I bonded with George a tiny bit while getting it.

\-------------------------

I was just waking out of my dorm and I heard a heard a loud DING DONG DONG DING. DING DONG BING BONG as the announcement said

"A body has been discovere- Just kidding. Please come to the gymnasium for your first motive to kill eachother." Dreamokuma said everywhere to everyone as the announcement shuts off

"I guess I have no other choice" I said to myself as I was heading there. I arrived to the gymnasium and Purpled was there first.

"Oh, hey Tommy. How are you?" He said casually

"I'm doing pretty fine, I am just wondering what is gonna happen" I told him and myself, being carefree at the moment.

"Let's hope it's a bad motive..." Purpled said to me.

Everyone else finally arrived and then... It took a little time, but Dreamokuma appeared

"How is everyone in this nice evening." It said while laughing

Dead silence. Everyone was looking it with a scared expression or in spite.

"I see, I see..." It mutters "Let's get to the motive then!" It's voice echoes through the room  
"For the first motive... I'd like to present the Withering Away! It's a non-contagious disease which slowly stops your organs and weakens you until you die... Of course it will last for a week to make you suffer everyday, but only 12 of you will get it. Meaning half will die... If someone kills someone: The effect will remove! Eye for an eye, ese."

"Are we able to know which people are infected...?!" Bad said while being a little angry and a little confused. 

"Well of course! These people are infected - Fundy, Niki, Tommy, Technoblade, Dream, Sapnap, Alyssa, Skeppy, Badboyhalo, Andrea, Punz and Quackity" It said really fast

"What the fuck is the meaning of this?!" Quackity said in a pit of rage "We're just gonna slowly die?!"

Niki was crying, tears running down her face "So many of us have to suffer because of your obsessions! Why do we have to be a part of this?"

"It's a simple formula. I don't value your lives." Dreamokuma replies to Niki

"Are we like... Good to go now?" Tubbo asked it

"Oh yeah. You are all free to leave. If you have any questions stay here with meeee" It said most likely mocking us for the situation we're in.

"Oh, you know we all have several questions in mind. All of us want to question you." Wilbur said while walking towards Dreamokuma.

"I wanna know if we are unable to escape, but will there be more places?" Eret said calmly.

"Of course! There will be places available after the effects of the motive are already passed down or ignored or used." It said back to Eret while giggling to itself.

Ponk thought a little bit and then said "Are you like controlled by someone or something?" he asked. 

It hesitated for a tiny bit "Well, I am currently controlled by someone, but there's much more to it." Dreamokuma said back to Ponk

"What are the first symptoms of the illness?" Technoblade calmly asked it.

"Is there anyway to cure it?" Punz said, while being a little bit sad.

"Well... The first symptoms are less arm strength and major headaches. That will start in a few hours from now and there's no way to cure it. For symptoms - you can use medicine from the storage." It jumped up in excitement. 

Skeppy was frustrated a little bit, but he tries to keep to his cool "Do you like hate us that much? Do we mean nothing to you?!" He said with a little bit of anger.

"I personally don't care. It's what some people want to happen." Dreamokuma got up and started walking out "Anyway, it's time for me to get out."

"I guess it's time to waltz out for us aswell" HBomb shrugged while saying that.

"Alright, ladies, let's get the party started!" Andrea said in lots of joy.

I also got out. I went to my dorm and slept for a tiny bit until it was time for the party. I got up lazily and I heard knocking on my dorm. As I opened the door I see Tubbo there. 

"Hey, Tommy! It's time for Erets party." He said in his happy voice. "Hurry up."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it... I'm ready." I glanced at Tubbo and saw that he was using... Sapnap's DreamPad. I didn't want to question it, but I didn't question it. We start walking to Erets dorm and we see Techno, Fundy, Sam and... Hbomb. Eret probably got him into the party. 

"Wassup tubber and toomy." Fundy said jokingly.

"Nothing's much. How about you, Fundy?" Tubbo answered back.

Sam was waiting for Eret to open up. "Is he even home...?" he said.

"He should be in there, we were in dining hall like 40 minutes ago and he did go here." Fundy replied back to Sam's remark.

We were just waiting a minute or two and eventually Eret opens the door and greets us happily. We go in and the dorm was transformed into a party setting. It was kinda nice.

"Well... I didn't expect this to be kind of good." Technoblade said while being a little surpised

"I'm you like it..." Eret was a little flustered. "I tried my hardest."

"It really looks like we made the best party ever, Eret." I told him while being a little happy.

Fundy was grabbing a beverage and then said "I'm glad that were staying the night here. It met my expectations."

"If we didn't have the two minors here, this would be better." HBomb probably meant it jokingly but then I said

"Ey, fuck you too, bigman."

"Anyway, let's sit back and relax. We can talk about stuff and then we can sleep." Eret said while being excited.

Everyone was starting to sit down on Eret's bed and some sat down and HBomb said "So... I guess we should talk about something. How about we talk about our days before we were kidnapped?" He questioned us.

"Hard working for as many resources as I could. I was preparing for the war." Fundy said with some emotion as he took off his hat.

"I think I can relate on that level with Fundy. I just worked since day one of when I joined" Technoblade said without a care.

Sam leaned forward and then brought up "So... Me and Tubbo worked really hard to finish that project of ours - the guardian grind pit. I also tried becoming very powerful on the SMP" Tubbo started nodding in agreement with Sam's saying.

"Well... With me" I was trying to avoid it "I figured out that there might be traitors in Manburg. I aso tried to be a little bit more positive." I said casually. 

"I am just trying to have fun on these dark ages of the election, I guess." HBomb muttered.

"Yeah, I think I am just trying to have an redemption arc." Eret said while trying to pour himself a drink.

Well.That's what is going on and it was honestly fun. We talked for an hour and tried to play board games, there wasn't anything else to do. Once we were done we all start to fall asleep around 1.45 AM me and Tubbo were the only ones awake and I notice him checking the DreamoPad.

"Are you doing something with Sapnap?" I asked him quietly

"Oh, what?" He notices me watching him finally, he was a little surprised. "I exchanged DreamoPads for the day as a dorm switch. I don't know why he needed my dorm" He replied immediately after.

"Sure, bitchboy." I teased him "Make sure to stay extra safe in all seriousness. I hope you don't die"

Tubbo smiled at me and said "Just make sure someone else is dead and I'll help you get away with it." He probably meant it jokingly, but I shrugged it off.

I fell asleep... I slept for a very long time and eventually I get awoken by the sounds of the bell ringing from the monitor in the room. I was getting back in the zone as I heard

"Ahem. How are you doing? I just wanna make sure everyone is watching~" Dreamokuma was sipping wine and then said "For this investigation, I have unlocked all of the dorms. Please explore as much as you like, however you like." And it closes itself... 

"W-What?" I blurred out in a panic

"Without a doubt... Someone has died" Technoblade said in a very dark tone. "We need to hurry and explore all of the dorms." 

I quickly dress up and so does Tubbo... We were just running back to our side of the dorms in a panic while we came there Niki was already checking some dorms in a panic.

"Tubbo, Tommy...! You're okay!" She cried out while saying. 

"We... We need to check Tubbo's dorm." I said to Niki as I was opening the door...

And in the back of Tubbo's dorm... We met a sight that I never wanted to see.

Sapnap was bleeding from his head and back. His shirt is soaking with blood and a knife is stuck in his head... He was on his knees by the table and it felt like... It all happened pretty recently. Someone murdered Sapnap recently. I just shocked by what happened and I heared the announcement going off... 

"A body has been discovered!" Very soon... Or in an certain amount of time, which you may use however you'd like - a CraftTrial will begin!"

Prologue... Has ended!

23 People Remaining. 

I'm glad to publish the story, it's been fun trying to make this story and shit. I'll try to make Chapter 1 as soon as I can


End file.
